


you always feel like home

by sleepyheadwrites



Series: us, when the stars align [3]
Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, he's so clingy that way, pouty jipyeong again because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadwrites/pseuds/sleepyheadwrites
Summary: "It was love sickness, am I right?" She asked, looking up at him."Certainly."
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Won In Jae, Nam Do San/Seo Dal Mi
Series: us, when the stars align [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	you always feel like home

Han Jipyeong stood by the window, hands in his pocket as he stared down the busy people looking like ants walking in random paths. He should be reviewing some files from new start ups now, there are more papers that needs to be done but he doesn't have the energy for it. Besides it's getting dark outside, he'll be going home any minute.

Home. The thought of going home at his apartment in an usual day might cheer him up, but unfortunately it's not a usual day. He'll be going home in an empty apartment. Injae has been out of town since last week and he badly misses her. She was supposed to go back home today but unfortunately a problem occurred in the US branch again. She hadn't text nor call him but he was sure she'll be staying there for days now that she have so many things to do. Dalmi told him Injae didn't want him to worry about her and she'll be home before he knew it. 

It's really a rare sight to see Han Jipyeong sulking in the corner like this. Even Dong Cheon find it really surprising that a certain cold hearted Director like him, who doesn't even put an effort in praising him in the things he do, can be a pouty boyfriend. Love does indeed, changes people. Or he's always been like this but he needs the right person for him to let it show?

He felt his phone vibrated in his pockets and he immediately grabbed it thinking it was Injae only to frown when he saw it was Dosan. What does he needs again? "What?"

"Hyung, are you busy?"

"Why?"

"Can you give our business proposal a check? I-"

"I'm busy, ask somebody else." Then he hung up. He's not in the mood to read business proposals right now, plus he still have lots of things to do. Only he didn't made a move to sat on his desk and continue it, he just stood there by the window. Staring blankly ahead. God, how he badly misses her. 

Someone knocked at the door and he wasted no time to open it, only to see Nam Dosan standing with Dalmi in a tow, carrying some folders with them. Oh, a headache is brewing. 

"Mr. Han, we are here to consult with you. Our files needed checking, "Before he could protest, Dalmi raised her hand that's holding her phone. "Unnie sent me a message saying you should check them, she'll be expecting some corrections once she arrived here so you have no choice."

Jipyeong frowned at what she said, how come Dalmi's receiving messages from his girlfriend while he's miserable here? She hadn't responded to his text messages but here she is, commanding him to check these things? 

"Why is she responding to your messages but ignores mine?" He demanded as he walked towards his desk and sat down with sulking face. 

Sometimes Dalmi can't believe the fact that their Director and her Unnie did click after their first date - it was Halmeoni's plan, trust her grandma to manipulate things like this one, she did it first to Dosan and her (which turned out really successful seeing as they've been together for 2 years now). Injae is really a private and reserve person, when the news broke out that they're together, that she actually liked the guy she went on a date with, Dalmi could hardly believe it. Her sister's lovelife was never an existing news, it's always been Dalmi who's always complaining and bubbling stuffs about relationships because Injae never actually dated anyone before. Now it scares her, both of them are monsters at this industry and both are too realistic and harsh, her soon to be niece or nephew will be a mix of both. Goodness.

Whenever she sees them both at family dinner, Mr. Han being clingy to her sister or giving her those doe eyes, she asks Halmeoni if that's how Dosan stares at her. It was really a rare sight and now seeing him at a miserable state just because her Unnie is out of town for days now is just laughable. Who knew the cold hearted mentor will melt in the right hands?

After checking their files, giving comments here and there, crossing out things that were unnecessary, the three of them exited the office with Jipyeong ready to go home. Dalmi couldn't hide her smile as she watched him walked a way from them with a small goodbye. She turned to Dosan who's also staring at his retreating figure. 

"It was love sickness, am I right?" She asks, looking up at him. 

"Certainly." He then looked down at her, "I'd be like that too if you'll be gone for days, let alone for weeks. " They both chuckled to themselves. 

Hugging the files tight to her chest, Dalmi glanced at her watch to see that it's past 8. "She'll be home soon, though."

"Really? But I thought some investors demanded an additional day?"

She shooked her head, "Unnie handled it perfectly, you know her. She texted me earlier saying her flight will took 14 hours so she'll be here by" She looked at her watch again to compute the time she'll be landing but Dosan beat her to it. "9: 45 pm, he just have to wait a few more minutes." He said, smiling down at her. 

___

Jipyeong closed his door, dejectedly walking towards his sofa and sat down. Leaning his head as he closed his eyes. "Yongshil-ah, how many hours will it took for me to go to New York?"

"Nonstop flight time from Seoul to New York is around 14 hours. The fastest one stop flight is close to 17 hours."

He's been asking this question everyday because he badly wanna go with her, but he knows she'll just be scolding him. Plus, he couldn't leave because of his workload, especially Sandbox is getting really busy with so many start ups coming, they're fully loaded this year unlike the last one. As one of the upcoming Mentor - yes he did volunteered again ( just because Injae is going too but anyway). 

"Yongshil-ah, when will she go home?"

"She'll go home soon, you'll find out once she arrives."

He chuckled, this is driving him nuts. Should he go to Halmeoni's? He feels so lonely right now, he dragged himself to his -their- room and threw himself to his bed. Reaching out for her pillow, he burried his head in it to inhale her scent. He let himself fall to a deep slumber.

___

Injae entered his flat silently, leaving her luggage in a corner of his living room as she put down her bag at the sofa. She decided to go straight here instead to her flat (which she rarely goes to because she practically lives here). She figured it was the best choice, he'll just whine like a baby if he found out she arrived already but didn't even go to him. He's clingy that way, he is way older than them but whenever she's around, he barely acts like it. 

He's probably asleep right now, it's past 10 pm. Removing her coat, leaving her in her slacks and tucked in blouse, she sauntered her way to his - their - room. And there she saw him, sleeping like a little child, his hand dangling at the edge of the bed. Looks like he didn't took a half bath because he's still wearing his polo and black slacks. This guy really. 

She sat beside him, brushing back his hair that falls in his eyes. He was snoring softly, he must be tired from all the preparations for Sandbox and those upcoming start ups. Being the Director of SH Venture Capital doesn't help too. Poor thing, she planted a soft kiss on his cheeks.

She was about to stand up to wash herself up and get changed when he held her wrist, then a muffled voice rang around the room. "You're home."

She smiled, "Yes, I am."

He opened his eyes as he drank in the sight of her. She's really home. He pulled her down with him, embracing her tightly as he burried his face on her neck. She's really here. "God, I missed you."

Injae hugged him back, the jetlag sipping in her system as she softly comb his thick hair. "What did you do while I was gone?" She asked, her other hand rubbing circles on his back. The heat coming from him was too overwhelming but welcoming at the same time. 

He feels home.

Jipyeong raised his head and she looked down on him, enjoying his weight on top of hers but he made sure he's not crushing her. "Wait for you to come back." He said cheekily, his face breaking into a wide smile, showing off his deep dimples. 

She cradled his face in her hands as she kiss each of his dimples before slowly pulling away from him, "Let me wash myself first, I stink-"

"No, stay." He whined like a baby, pulling her back, more closer - if that's possible - this time.

"But I stink, at least let me take a half bath." She said, but made no movement to pull away. She's really tired, her system is slowly registering the soreness because of none stop working. She barely slept when she was overseas because they're reaching a deadline, one of the investors demanded some more time because they want everything to be elaborated but she immediately fixed it. 

"No, you don't stink. You smell good," He mumbled, planting a light kisses on her neck and jaw. "You've ignored my calls and messages, so give me your attention now."

She laughed at how baby he sounds, "You're a big distraction, Mr. Han. How can you expect me to be in focus if you keep on sending me cheesy messages? I was securing big investors, you know." She explained, playing with his collar. Smoothing down some creases om his shirt as she stared at him.

He frowned as his lips form a cute pout, how is he in his mid thirties and still managed to look adorable? Injae will never know. If you told her years ago that the cold hearted, harsh mentor Han Jipyeong can be cuddly and whiny little muffin she would've laugh at your face.

"Cheesy? You call my sweet, caring messages cheesy?" He made an act of putting his hand on his heart like he was deeply hurt by her words.

"What am I supposed to call them? Cringey then- yah! Did you just bit me?" Injae exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder because the mature kid just bit her. "How old are you huh? Are you a five year old kid hiding in that body? That hurts." 

He smiled cheekily and muttered a little "Mianhe." as he rubs the spot he had bitten. 

"What do you want to eat?" He suddenly asked, because he haven't eaten and he figured she must be starving because of how long her flight is. Knowing Injae, she'll never eat a proper meal inside the plane and just sleep or have some coffee and bread while reading. She's stubborn that way, one time when they decided to go out of town for a short vacation, she slept the whole flight and didn't even join him while he devours all the food he ordered for them.

"You'll cook for me?" She countered back, raising her a brow at him. 

He can't cook, Injae is always the one who cooks for the both of them. Halmeoni have been teaching her so many dishes because according to her, the best way to a man's heart is through the stomach, funny how she snorted when she heard this coming from her Grandma only to admit that it is true. Jipyeong would never eat if she's not ( or Halmeoni for that matter) the one who cooked or would do his signature doe eyes at her, pleading her to cook for him. For someone in his mid thirties, he sure act otherwise. And Halmeoni knows how Jipyeong loves her dishes she's been sending them, so she decided to teach Injae and sometimes would drag Dalmi, but the latter was too lazy to learn and would reason "Dosan loves me even if I don't know how to cook, Halmeoni."

"We have some ramen on the cupboard." He blurted out, before looking at her while raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner. 

She laughed, they always end up with a cup of ramen whenever he attempts to cook anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago and I decided to post it today because I might not be able to find time again. I've been busy with school :( anyway hope you enjoyed this little one. stay warm and safe, jinjaes.
> 
> twitter: @sleepyheadwryts


End file.
